Borderlands Kids
by Leenden
Summary: Marcus begrudgingly agrees to listen to a story that his son wrote. A story about vault hunters and treasure. A story about...Brick and Mordecai capturing the treasure of the infamous Fugly Jack.


Borderlands

The Greatest, Most Awesome Treasure Ever, I Mean Ever.

By Jeremy McLaughlin

Chapter One:

Treasure Hunt

"Alright now listen up. I have a story for you. It's a story about a treasure. Now there have been other treasures on Pandora, but this treasure was special. One of kind, it was in fact the greatest, most awesome treasure ever...Aw who wrote this crap. I'm not going to read this."

"Daddy. I mean..Marcus, you promised me you would read this story, and you had damn well better. If you don't I'm going to tell mommy and she's going to cut off your p..."

"Alright alright, I knew I should of gave you up in the divorce. Fine, I'll read your crappy story, but you're not getting anything for dinner for the rest of the week."

Maurice stepped down into the sand, a short gust of wind sent the sand swirling up around his tight combat boots. It was a quiet morning, the only sound came from the screen door slamming behind him. He took a long moment to adjust his leather gloves. The young boy couldn't be sure, but today was the day that he might have to bust some heads. He was large for his age, just pushing thirteen, and was tall and stocky as boys three years older than he was. His short dark hair was oily from lack of washing, but who had the time to bathe when there was so much epic butt kicking to enjoy.

His tight black tank top was tucked into camouflaged shorts. They had once belonged dad, but when Maurice got too big for his britches, some cuts had to be made, literately. A fresh bandage had been applied to the cut on his head. Many would see it as a defeat, but that's not how he pictured it at all. It was a trophy, a trophy that would force people to ask, just what happened, and he would say. "Hey you think that's bad, you should see the other three guys."

Before him perched on the stone fence was his best friend. A tall lanky boy, a year younger than him. He wore a strange mask over his face, with a pair of reflective goggles to cover his eyes. A lot of kids around, thought that he was a weirdo, but not Maurice. Maurice could see something in the young lad. The boy was adjusting the rubber strap on his sling shot, trying to get a little more speed and accuracy out of it. On his back was a wooden sword that he'd crafted himself, Maurice had seen the boy take down several bullies with that weapon, but it was a known fact that the lanky boys true passion was sniping punks with that sling shot.

The youth hopped down from the fence and adjusted his tight shorts as if he had something riding. The pair looked at each other and sneered. They were speaking volumes to one another without even opening their mouths. It was Saturday, they'd been waiting all week for this, what were they going to do today. Something epic for sure, something very few boys in the neighborhood got to do, they were going to play...Vault Hunters, and they knew the very treasure they were going after.

"Maurice, Maurice! Take Priscilla with, she is getting underfoot." A loud voice boomed from the screen door, moments before it popped open and large barrel chested dog came piling out into the sand.

"Okay Ma, but we talked about this. When I'm out of the house you call me Brick...Brick." The young boys raspy voice cracked.

"Heh. Maurice huh?" The young boy said wiping the back of his hand across some spittle he accidentally dribbled down his chin.

"Shaddup, It's no worse than your name, Mordi!" Brick proclaimed as he bent down to ruffle his dogs almost non existence white fur.

Looking upon the motley pair, the stout boy and his dog, they looked like they belonged together. Brick had a large grin on his face, his two front teeth missing, mirroring the dog's large grin and pink tongue flopping around. It's two canines glistening from under it's drawn lips. Her white fur was as dirty as Maurice. Truly two peas in a pod.

Just then a loud screech came from the sky above, cause the dog to break out into a deep chest barking fit. A small, undersize bird swooped in and landed on the lanky boys shoulder. The bird was young, barely able to fly. The Corpse Eater had a naked head that was surrounded by a soft plum of white feathers around it's neck. It's red eyes and razor sharp beak made the bird look terrifying. It was only another thing that added to reason why Mordecai was an outcast with the other kids.

"Ugh Mordi, I can't believe you still have that thing. It's disgusting." Brick stated, before planting a huge kiss on Priscilla's cheek.

"So you say. While you're paling around with that skag with fur." Mordecai stated through a toothy grin.

"Yeah yeah whatever. So what's the plan for the day?" Brick stood up as he slowly walked down the makeshift path that lead from his door to the non-existent street.

Mordecai paced himself so he could walk beside his friend, his long bird legs gave him a faster stride so it always looked funny when they walked together. "Well, I think I finally found the location of the treasure we were looking for."

"Are we talking treasure, or are we talking THE treasure." Brick looked down at his friend.

"What do you think, meat head? Do you think I would come over here first thing in the morning on Saturday, to go treasure hunting for just any old treasure?" Mordecai whispered firmly, it sounding more like hushed yelling than anything.

"Well, yeah! You come over every Saturday morning to go treasure hunting." Brick said with one raised eyebrow.

"...True enough Amigo, but this time. It's the real thing, I'm sure of it." Mordecai stared at Brick through his reflective goggles, so it felt like Brick was looking at himself.

"Awesome! I never dreamed that we would find Fugly Jack's most awesome treasure." Brick chimed...

"Whoa whoa, wait a minute. What damn time line is this story written in? Brick and Mordecai were never on Pandora before I met them, and they never met Handsome Jack until they were older. Who helped you write this thing? Claptrap?"

"Listen here old man, I have Mommy on speed dial on the Echo right now. Anymore lip out of you and I'll call her and she will take the rest of your business that she left you in the divorce."

"Alright! Alright! I can't believe I fought for you in the divorce."

"It's 'cuz you didn't want to pay child support."

… "So where are we meeting Roland and Lilith?"

Mordecai sighed softly and looked straight ahead as they paced down the road. "Oh you must not have heard huh? Roland got shipped off to military school for boys for the rest of the year and all of summer. He got into a fight with a teacher and it didn't turn out too good for him. Lilith got sent away to some special finishing school. Her mother was pretty tight lipped about it."

"So it's just you and me then, they're still going to get there cut right?" Brick had a concerned look on his face.

Mordecai rolled his eyes and huffed for a moment, how infuriating it was for Brick to always be concerned with fairness for the rest of the gang. "Yeah of course, of course. But they get a smaller cuts since we're doing all the leg work, does that sound fair?"

"Yeah I guess so Mordi." Brick nodded slowly as he watched Mordecai take a few large strides up a near by sand dune, looking out at the desert.

"Alright so if my calculations are correct, there is a cave up along the rock face. There should be a chest inside. It won't be easy though, we'll have to climb up there, it's gotta be something like fifteen to twenty feet. That's higher than we ever climbed before." Mordecai put his hands on his hips eyeing the distance.

"Not to mention trekking through the desert, we're going to be out here at least two maybe three hours." Brick said patting Priscilla's side hard. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared, I hope I drank enough orange juice this morning. Dehydration is a terrible way to go."

"It'll be fine Brick, as soon as we find that treasure, we're going to be rich. I might even be able to afford that Atlas Ultra Tech Sling Shot I didn't get last year for Mercenaries Day." Mordecai sighed softly and smiled, Brick was sure that if he could see Mordecai's eyes they would be gleaming greedily.

Without another word Mordecai descended the dune into a shallow sand valley. With that Priscilla bolted off after him, leaving Brick to lumber after them. With the exception of Priscilla's barking occasionally it was so quiet and hot this morning. Hotter than it should be for so early in the morning. They'd better double time it to the treasure and back so they could get a nap in before lunch.

Chapter Two:

The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

Quite a bit of time passed before anyone spoke, Mordecai voice broke the silence. "Man it's hot out here, we're going to have to take a short cut to shave off some time in the sun. If we're lucky we might find someplace that will give us some shade for a bit."

"That sounds like a good idea Mordi, Where do you recommend we cut corners? There aren't that many places to go around here." Brick said, wiping the sweat building on his forehead.

"Well I was thinking we could cut through there." Mordecai slowed up his steps and pointed to an ominous looking cavern off to the left.

Brick swallowed hard as he could hear a wind rushing through it. No doubt it would be cooler in the cavern, and knew that it went right through the mountain. It would cut some serious time off their journey. But it would be dark in there, and they might not be able to see. Not too mention there was a single metal poll sticking in the sand outside the door with an old weathered Skag skull perched on it. Written in red paint on the wall to the other side, was a simple term. 'Pis off'. A lot of kids in the area said that Percy and his gang made that their lair. They even managed to push a family of Skags out of it. Brick looked at Mordecai and could see his lips were tight against his teeth. He knew the same stories about the place, why would he suggest going through there.

"I don't know about this Mordi, you know what they say about that place. Percy isn't a kid to mess with." Brick's solemn tone gave Mordi pause.

"Nah man, you and I together are a force to be reckoned with bud. Percy and his sissy friends would be fools to mess with us. Right Blood?" Mordecai rubbed the bird under his chin.

"You may be right. Besides that we have Priscilla with us, he'd be a fool to try anything." Brick gave a solid smirk and punch the palm of his hand firmly.

"Let's go buddy." Mordecai pulled out his sling shot and hid it behind his back, loading a sharp rock into the hammock of the band.

The pair approached the door only to pause for a brief moment. They could smell a strong acrid scent mixed with the smell of burning wood. Mordecai knew the one scent was Skag piss. All around his family land smelled that way. It had once belonged to Skags before he, his dad, and two brothers cleared the land. It was starting to seem like there was some truth to those rumors around the neighborhood. It was at that moment that they knew they may be at a disadvantage, just then Priscilla started to growl, a deep chest growl.

"Well, well, well. Lookie here boys. Looks to me like you boys woke the wrong dog." The young punk gave a vulgar crotch grab before sauntering out.

A tall lanky boy, much older than Brick and Mordecai stood in the door of the cave. Behind him two figures approached, each one of them were carrying young Skag pups. All three of the boys, were shirtless showing off their thin, frames as if it made them look more intimidating. Each of them wore warped looking hockey masks to cover their faces. But what glowed in their eyes made Mordecai feel a little bit more comfortable with the odds. They were the eyes of cowards, thugs, and bullshitters. They felt safety in numbers, but alone they were nothing. If they could pick them off one at a time, it would be the best chance they'd have against the small gang. Unfortunately that would be really difficult with the addition of the two Skag pups, even as pups they were fairly dangerous.

"Release the hounds boys, we're going to show them what happens when they wander into our turf." Percy smirked and took a few steps closer.

The pair of punks followed their orders and released the pair of Skag, but the pups didn't do anything. They seemed to engage in a wrestling match with each other. It was actually cute, to the point that Brick let out an "Aww!". The sound pushed a smile to Mordecai's lips. It wasn't a humored smile, but one that caused uneasiness in the two punks that accompanied Percy.

"Goddammit Digit, Pinkie, get them, not each other." Percy shouted, before watching them tumble off together. "You know what, screw it. I don't need them to deal with some little shits like you."

Priscilla lurched forward starting barking heavily, causing the pair of punks to jump back, but not Percy, he was coming on strong. Mordecai didn't waste anytime, he let a hard whistle go free that made Brick and Priscilla wince. The bird on Mordecai's shoulder jolted free and darted at Percy snatching free his mask, dropping it behind him. Percy screamed and flailed at the bird uselessly.

"Hey dumbass, you got something on your face!" Mordecai said taking aim with his sling shot letting it go.

The shot was true and fast. The pointy rock hit Percy hard in the forehead causing him to reel. A few drops of blood trickled down his face, before he had time to cover it with his hand. Mordecai was already producing another rock from his pouch and loading it.

"Damnit, get them now!" Percy screamed, trying to gain composure.

The pair of punks straightened up and charged. It was Brick's turn to react now. Brick tossed himself between Mordecai and the two boys. At first it looked like the two boys would swallow Brick whole, but the tide turned so fast. The piercing yells and laughter coming from Brick were crazed and frightening. Fist flying, punks grunting, the sound of glove hands smacking soft flesh. It was all a blur. Percy made move to join the fight, but Mordecai took aim at him, making sure he didn't get involved.

Finally the fury died down and Brick was the only one standing. He held one of the punks by his short hair giving him one final punch to his masked face. There was blood everywhere, some of it was Brick's, but most of it was the two punks. Now Brick turned his attention to Percy, the madness was swelling inside of him once again. Percy messed with his friend and Brick was going to make sure it didn't happen again.

Percy backed away, his butt hitting the mouth of the cave causing him to stumble. "You stay away from me you psycho. This isn't over, I'll be back for you and when I do. You're both dead!"

With that Percy turned and ran, Mordecai let another rock go, this one hitting Percy in the backside as he disappeared around a dune. Brick sighed and dropped his fighting stance, before slipping to sit down on a large rock sighing. Mordecai moved to kneel down next to him. Brick's nose was bleeding, but it was where most of his blood was coming from. The cut that he'd gotten on his forehead, the day before yesterday was bleeding again too. His bottom lip was swollen, but not cut open, so he was no worse for wear.

"You alright buddy?" Mordecai said was raspy, giving away the fact that he had been a little more scared at how things might have played out, than he let on.

"Yeah, I think so. Did you see the looks on their faces? They were scared bitches. You were right Mordi, we are a force to be rectumed with.

"Reckoned with buddy, good try though." Mordecai laughed aloud.

Just then an unfamiliar voice called from the cave. "Hello, is anyone out there. Can you please help me. I'm a little tied up at the moment." It was a girl, a girl with a heavy southern drawl to her voice.

"Sit here buddy and catch your breath. I'm going to go check that out." Mordecai loaded another rock in his sling shot and headed into the mouth of the cave.

Brick did as he was told, taking this time to rest and catch his breath. The two Skag pups had worked their way back into view, this time Priscilla joined in the play. Brick smiled his biggest grin, It was nice to see her play with them. Brick watched while pups played with his friend and waited patiently for Mordecai to return.

When he emerged from the cave a few minutes later, he was followed by a very tall young lady. She must have been seventeen or something. Definitely an upper classmen, that was easy to tell because of her large...

"...Coconuts...ah gimme a break. You don't call them coconuts, you call the breasts, boobs, titties, but if you call them coconuts, it just sounds stupid."

"I didn't feel right calling them that, because they're...you know...Mommy's."

"You're writing about your mom in this scene...well I'm going to skip it because I don't think you should be writing such things about your mother. God, we need to get you into a psychiatrist or something...Oedipus is not a good role model..."

"Shut up and read the story Marcus!"

"Thank you for helping me out there, you two." She smiled warmly, her cheeks were speckled with freckles.

Mordecai wanted to tell her the truth. That they had no idea she was in there. So in fact there was no rescue attempt.

But instead played it up. "Well we couldn't let them hurt you miss."

"But Mordi we were..." Brick started to say, but was stifled with a heavy nudge to his hip, from Mordecai's foot.

"Shut up Brick, don't be modest." Mordecai offered an uneasy smile.

"I can tell right now, that you and I are going to become close someday." She gave him a big kiss on his cheek. "Well, thanks all the same. If you ever need anything swing by my Lemonade stand. It's called Moxxi Hodunk's place."

Modecai let out a sheepish smile trying to find the words to say, but just stammered out a heavy breathed thank you. Brick rolled his eyes and pushed himself up onto his feet. Moxxi smiled warmly, a blush forming on her cheeks as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a single red marble, holding it out to Mordecai. He took it for a closer look.

"Her name is Rubi, you can use her with that sling shot of yours. I'm only loaning it to you, so I'll be guaranteed to see you again, when you bring it back." With that the young woman moved off into the sand, turning only once to blow a kiss to the pair.

"Man...she kissed my cheek. Did you see that?" Mordecai said softly, his voice sounded like he was swooning.

"Yeah, but you lied to her. It's not cool to lie to a girl. Didn't you momma ever teach you that." Brick said patting his thigh, beckoning Priscilla closer.

"I know I kinda feel bad about it, but then again her boob touched my shoulder when she kissed me." Mordecai gave a sharp smile.

"Dude that's gross and certainly not cool. Come on, the more time we waste, the less of a nap we're going to have later." Brick said pushing on towards the cave mouth.

Mordecai called Blood back, who landed on his shoulder tamely. "Alright Blood, if you see this thing on the ground you bring it back to me."

Mordecai held the marble, Rubi up to his bird's face. Bloodwing let out a shrill cry as if he understood what his companion was saying. Mordecai said it a few more times, before he was comfortable that the bird understood him. The pair disappeared into the cave, after Brick and Priscilla. It was nice and cool inside the cave, which was just what Mordecai needed for his warm, blushing cheeks.

Chapter Three:

Traveling Salesman

The two friends kept pushing on through the sand, their steps were heavy. It felt as if they'd been walking for an hour now. Anytime soon they should be standing at the food of the cliff, but before they could even try to scale the thing, they were going to have to get something to eat and drink. Brick took a deep breath and sighed out heavily. Mordecai knew that the same thing must be going through his head as well. What they needed was a traveling merchant with just the right stuff for the right price, but where the hell were they going to find that?

Just them, behind them they heard a bell ring. Priscilla let out a bark, it sounded happy and welcoming. The whining of wheels came to a stop a little ways behind them. Brick and Morecai turned to see who was there. It was pudgy, dark skinned boy riding a bike. Behind him was a wagon with a large cooler strapped to it. He looked as if he were only a year older than Brick. But his eyes were alight with the prospect of opportunity.

"Dear friends." He began, Mordecai could already tell that there was going to be schtick. "You look hungry and thirsty, can I interest you in some food and drink. For a low low price."

"How low, friend?" Mordecai asked hesitantly.

"Well first since we are friends you can call me Marcus." The chubby boy said as he climbed off his bike, making sure to put the kick stand down.

"My name is Mordecai, and this Brick." Mordecai motioned at the large boy behind him.

"And this is Priscilla!" Brick said happily as he hugged his dog.

"Nice to meet you, and now down to business. Normally I would charge you for my wares, but since Moxxi made me ride all the way out here to find you. It's free..."

"Whoa whoa whoa...this is bullshit I would never give anything away for free...What are you doing?"

"Hey mommy, Marcus promised to tell me a story and he keeps interrupting to yell at me because there's something he doesn't like about it...will you talk to him...thank you mommy, I love you too."

"Yes! Alright I know...I'm telling him the damn story...He IS a crappy writer...He doesn't read up on his fact...You were the one to tell him to call them coconuts...You told him to say I would give things away for free...Well it's bullshit and an outrage...Alright...I won't cause anymore problems...I'm sorry...I love you too...Yes..."

"Alright kiddo, on with the show!"

"...free, and Moxxi already paid for everything, so eat up." Marcus pulled his pants up over his fat hips.

"Free, well that's a good price I have to say. What do you have?" Mordecai took a few step forward weakly.

"I have sandwiches and water. I didn't have enough time to stock up with anything other than that before Moxxi sent me out here." Marcus kicked a rock on the ground at his feet.

"Well if that's all you got, that'll be good." Mordecai tucked his hands behind his back into his pockets.

"So two sandwiches, two waters?" Marcus asked, opening up the cooler in his wagon.

"Can we have three of each, one for me, one for Mordi, and one for Priscilla." Brick motions to the dog who was panting heavily from the heat.

Marcus gritted his teeth and then nodded. "Yeah...that seems fine." Begrudgingly Marcus produced three plastic wrapped sandwiches and three bottles of water passing them around.

"Thank you so much, you're truly a lifesaver. "Mordecai stated, sounding more chastising than he meant to.

Marcus nodded and climbed up on his bike starting to ride away. "Glad to be of service, if you ever need anything in the future. Just remember Marcus' Traveling Food, one stop shop for all things that go in your mouth..." Marcus got really quiet as he started talked to himself. "...no no that's terrible, I have to come up with something more catchy."

Brick and Mordecai sat together and ate. Neither of them really had much to say to one another. They both knew that they may have another hour of searching before they would have the treasure in their hands. It was going to be beautiful. Maybe that was the real reason they didn't have much to say. The excitement of finding a treasure that would have all the other kids in the neighborhood talking. Greatness was at hand, but first food.

Brick took his sandwich down pretty quickly before helping Priscilla with her sandwich. Mordecai shared his sandwich with Bloodwing, who waited eagerly for each snippet he was given. Brick had downed the last of his water and leaned back on his hand waiting for Mordecai to finish. Mordecai gave his last piece of sandwich to Bloodwing, before swigging the last of his water down. The time was at hand, to continue the journey.

Chapter Four:

Treasure Hunted

Brick sighed sadly as he gave Priscilla a long, warm hug and a heavy pat. "Now you stay here Priscilla, we'll be back soon and with tons of treasure. Then we can go home and have that nap we want to have so badly."

Priscilla whimpered as if she understood, then she sat down and watched the pair as they moved to the foot of the cliff. It was higher than Mordecai thought. Maybe if he took a running jump he could at least grab the ledge and pull himself up.

Mordecai started back, giving himself some running room. He didn't need much muscle to get up to a good speed before he jumped. He was still several feet down from the ledge, no matter how hard he scrambled, he couldn't quite making it up to the ledge. Brick watched in amazement at his little friends determination. He couldn't help but feel proud of him. Mordecai stared up at the ledge feeling a bit defeated. There was no way he would be able to reach the top, at least not without help. Maybe if he at least stood on Brick's shoulders, but then how would he get Brick up there.

"Hey Mordi look." Brick called out reaching up to grab the ledge, slowly using his legs to push off the wall of the cliff, propelling himself up onto the ledge.

Brick lay down on his stomach and dangled his arms down for Mordecai use to climb up. Mordecai stood there for a long moment with a vein starting to poke out on his forehead, letting out a long sigh. All that wasted energy. Mordecai ran over to his friend as fast as he could and jumped. His small hands were enveloped in Brick's meat hooks. It took almost no effort at all to heave his friend up onto the ledge with him.

"Alright! That was good thinking buddy." Mordecai patted his friend's shoulder hard.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet Mordi, look..." Brick pointed at another really tall cliff, this one was even high than before.

"Well shit! How are we going to get up there?" Mordecai sighed softly placing his hands on his hips. "I should have just brought a rope or something.

"Why don't we just climb up the slope to the side here? It's not that steep and I think it'll make things a lot easier to get up and down." Brick said pacing over to the side of the cliff.

It was steeper than he'd thought, but not all together impossible to climb, at least there were rocks that would make good hand grips. Mordecai sneered and gave a heavy nod of approval to his friend. One of Mordecai's biggest drawbacks was his love of the direct approach. That was something he shared in common with Brick, but every now and then Brick would surprise him with another approach to a problem.

Mordecai climbed up first, making sure that the hand grips were sturdy enough to hold Brick's weight. Occasionally shouting back for Brick to avoid certain ones, and which other ones to grab. The last batch were a little harder to navigate since the rock wall was in direct sunlight. It was eroding at a faster pace than lower on the wall. Mordecai decided that he was going to skip the search for the right hand grips and just jump. His light body flew through the air as the cliff hit him hard in the ribs, he wasted no time scrambling up to look back at his friend. Brick followed suit and jumped for the ledge grabbing it with his massive hands. He masterfully pulled himself up onto the ledge and dusted himself off.

There it was, the cave that they'd been looking for, for so long. The pair stood there for a long moment in wonder. Bloodwing flew down and perched on Mordecai's shoulder to enjoy the view was well Mordecai expected. The moment of truth was on them. They stepped inside of the cave. They were both glad to see that the cave wasn't too deep, they could actually see the back of the small room from the mouth of the cave. There against the wall was an old chest. Scrawled across the front of it, in yellow and black crayon was. "Fugly Jack's Toys only, Stay out!"

"We found it buddy, can you believe it?!" Mordecai said lurching forward, falling on his knees in front of the chest.

Brick was at his side in seconds, rubbing his hands together. "What are you waiting for Mordi? Open it!"

Mordecai licked his dry lip and pushed the lid of the chest open. It was more beautiful than he imagined. Inside the chest was pair of gloves, Galactic Fighting Championship, or GFC gloves. They were expensive and hard to come by in these parts, no doubt something Brick would be interested in. Mordecai handed the gloves to his friend, who was eagerly awaiting them. Brick wasted no time slipping them on. They were still a bit big on him, but they felt like they belonged there.

Next Mordecai pulled out a pellet gun fashioned like a Dahl assault rifle. It was a discontinued toy that the Dahl corporation had made the year before. It was a way to excite kids about joining the military when they got older. They had been discontinued because of how much they looked like a real real Dahl assault rifle. It was definitely a great gift for Roland, one he would treasure.

After that Mordecai pulled out a nicely fashioned leather vest. It didn't seem too special to him, but he also didn't know fashion that well. The one cool thing about the vest was the two Phoenix wings embroidered on the back. For the lack of anything else he was sure Lilith would love it.

And last but certainly not least, all of Mordecai's hopes and dreams became a reality. The Atlas Ultra Tech Sling Shot, was his. The feeling of it's weight in his hands just felt natural. The rubber grip hugged his fingers. If he weren't such a strong a person he might actually cry. The pair looked at their treasures, savoring the long moments. It was a well fought journey with a happy ending that they felt they deserved.

If this was in fact the ending, just then a shadow was cast over the cave. Someone had moved to stand in the doorway. Judging from the shadow, whoever it was, was huge.

"Those are my toys and you can't have them. I'll tell my Grandma on you!" A shrill voice called from behind.

Chapter Five:

So We Meet For the First Time!

Mordecai and Brick slowly turned around to look face to face with a boy who was a little younger than they were. Mordecai's first thought was that the boy was Fugly Jack himself, but if that were the case why would he be guarding his own treasure and alone for that matter. Whoever he was, he was dressed in designer clothing, and must be new to this desert butthole that is Pandora. The kid no doubt had a silver spoon hanging out of his mouth, that's how he must have been able to afford such a beautiful bounty of toys.

Mordecai for one, wasn't about to give up on his bounty. He'd spent the better part of the morning and early afternoon on a Saturday hunting for this treasure. That was precious time he would never get back and he was damned sure that the Atlas Ultra Tech Sling Shot was ample compensation for the time he spent. His hand tightened around the luxurious leather handle. It was now a part of him and there it would stay.

Brick thought for a long moment that maybe they should just give the toys back, but official GFC gloves were so expensive and hard to get. His mother had told him that there would never be enough money to buy a pair for him. This was going to be the only chance he had to have them. _What would he say to his mother if she asked where he'd gotten them from?_ A look of determination washed over his face as he added a simple nod to the thoughts in his head. He would just tell his mother, he'd found them. It was perfect explanation.

"Seriously, you have to the count of ten and then I'm going to tell on you." The boy said pointing his fingers at them.

"Not on your life." Mordecai hissed placing Rubi into the hammock of the tight nylon band of the sling shot.

The boy started screaming in a shrill voice. "Do you know who I am, you twerps? I'm Fugly Jack, the most powerful boy on Pandora! I will own this planet, and when I do...oh...you two will pay. I will destroy everything that you are."

"Shut up! Turn around, and get the hell out of here before you make me do something I might regret." Mordecai growled and took aim with his sling shot, he could feel Bloodwing's claws tighten on his shoulder.

"That's it, you two are in for a world of hurt...Percy take care of them, while I run and get my grandma" Fugly Jack screamed and took off running away from the mouth of the cave.

Just then Percy appeared at the mouth of the cave. He was wearing his mask again and a t-shirt that said 'Piss Wash Gulch'. At least he was amply covered now. But that mattered very little compared to the large knife he had in his hand. It was a real knife, a big one at that.

At that moment Brick swallowed hard and touched Mordecai's back. The tactic they used before with Bloodwing wouldn't work, he would be expecting it. There was no where to run, so they were going to have to face off against Percy if they wanted to get out. If they didn't fight as hard as they could, neither of them would be leaving the cave.

"Alright you pukes, it's time for a little payback, and it looks like your stupid dog isn't here to help you." Percy stepped forward, menacingly swinging the knife around.

"Mordi do something, I can't get close enough to punch the crap out of him without getting stabbed!" Brick said sharply, there was a hint of panic in his voice.

With that little hint of panic in his friend's voice, everything slowed around Mordecai. It was true he didn't have many friends, so the ones that he had were more important to him than anything. He was moving faster now than time would allow. Taking aim with the beautiful Ultra Tech in his hand. The cross-hairs found their mark. Rubi gleamed in the light coming through the mouth of the cave. Just that instant Bloodwing lurched free from his shoulder, even the flapping of his wings was slowed and soundless.

Mordecai took a deep breath and released. Rubi flew hard, fast, and on point. There was a high pitched ting that filled the almost silent cave. Percy winced and shouted in pain, his hand snatched open sending his blade flying through the air. Bloodwing flew through the air snatching up Rubi before it had a chance to even hit the ground, before returning it to Mordecai. Brick and Mordecai watched as the blade fell end over end, before falling blade side down through Percy's boot. Now was Brick's chance to close the gap.

The cave erupted into the painful flurry of screams from Percy. Blood bubbled up from the cut in the top of his shoe. Brick was in a full run by now, he could see Percy reaching for the blade, but not before closing the gap.

"I don't think so, I want you to meet Mr. One!" Brick yelled as he threw one heavy punch.

The punch, Mr. One was so solid that it shattered the mask covering Percy's face ending him ass over tit, until he came to a stop on his back in the sand. The screams had stopped for a moment as Percy fought to get to his feet, before shuffling off. With each step there was a heavy cry of pain. Mordecai and Brick watched as he retreated down the cliff leaving a blood trail behind him as he went. Mordecai followed him to the ledge victoriously. He felt that if this was a video game, he would have just leveled up.

"You keep running, you bitch. You come around again and next time it'll be worse, Nine-Toes!" Mordecai laughed heartily, before chantings. "Nine-Toes, Nine-Toes, Percy only has Nine-Toes."

Brick came up behind him, joining in the chiding chant. Their voice could be heard echoing throughout the desert. There was no doubt in their minds that Percy heard them too as he made his escape. After a long moment of enjoying their triumph, they could hear someone coming up the far ledge. That was their cue to split with the loot. Quickly they crouched down and headed down the way they'd come, it was much easier, and there was no way they could be caught. When they reached the ground they rendezvoused with Priscilla and headed off back through the desert the way they'd come...

"Brick and Mordecai never spoke of the things that happened in that cave. It just seemed better that way, as if it were a wound that was better left closed. Beside Brick and Mordecai got what they wanted, besides the loot of course. The knowledge that they'd found the rarest treasure of all matter more to them, than the fame they would have gotten from the other kids in the neighborhood. They did get to go home, and they did get to have that nap that they wanted and boy was it a fantastic nap. As for Percy "Nine-Toes" and Fugly Jack, no one knows what happen to them. Maybe that's a story for another day."

"Wasn't that a great story Marcus? An uplifting tale of treasure hunting. I think it was at least as good as one of yours, even if you did leave out the part about the boobs."

"You know what you little bastard...you're right. It was a great story, every time I think you're a disappointment. You turn it around and make me proud. Now get to sleep and have pleasant dream of guns, money, and bitches."

"Goodnight Marcus!"

"Goodnight Marcus, Jr."


End file.
